


Phantasm

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kitagawa Yusuke, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shukita - Freeform, probably, yes absolutely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: “We seem to have a trickster in our midst....”A relatively short tale of our favorite Fox falling for our favorite Joker





	1. Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> We’ll just see where this goes together, huh?

This had been going on for weeks. Yusuke would come home to find one thing or other out of place. At first, he'd chalked it up to minor lapses in memory and simple errors, but today wasn't so easy to explain away. He came home to find an old stuffed animal from his childhood sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor. A percentage of the human population would have immediately turned and walked back out, no questions asked; Yusuke is not part of that percentage. He finds it odd that the thing is out of the box in the first place but simply picks it up and puts it away as he continues to settle in for the night. He steps out of the bathroom to find the bear sitting on the foot of the bed. "We seem to have a trickster in our midst," he thinks aloud as he picks the bear up again. "And a childish one, at that."

"Close," comes a voice from behind him. "But believe it or not, I'm here to treat." Yusuke turns to see the form of a man in a dramatic suit materializing as he approaches. "But I had to get your attention somehow."

"What are you?" Yusuke takes a step backward.

"I'm your succubus," he lilts, seductively.

He looks him over. "Wouldn't you be an incubus?"

"Honey, I'm whatever gets you undressed faster. Who sticks whom makes no difference to me."

Yusuke looks mildly disconcerted. "I must inform you that I am already involved in a committed relationship."

The figure chuckles. "Is that supposed to turn me off? You've heard the saying about forbidden fruit and such."

"But... I love her," his voice wavers as he forces himself to look away.

"Oh but darling, you don't," he glides back into view. "At the very least, not exclusively. Hence why I've appeared to you. You've read tales of those who long for another so strongly that the other comes to them in a dream. Well, you long for someone whose name and face elude your imagination, someone not of this world. I'm that someone, sexy, and frankly, I long for you, too."

Yusuke can't deny this shameless creature's allure but shakes his head at the thought. "At the end of the day, you are a demon, here only to prey on my soul."

"You wound me, nii-chan," he pouts. "I've come to open your mind, to free your heart, to satisfy your body..." he moans out a chuckle, "oh to satisfy that body.... I've come to unchain you, Yusuke... and to satisfy my own personal desires, naturally. Your soul is an extra incentive I don't even need."

Yusuke watches him for a moment. "That's all very well, but might we at least begin with introductions before delving into such lecherous notions?"

"Forgive me, I got a little excited. You can call me Akira, though I'm already familiar with you."

"And just what do you know about me?"

"Your name is Yusuke Kitagawa, the artist, and a damn good one at that. You're 25 years old, think you're in love with a woman, and can be as cold as those legs are long. And you look fantastic nude."

Yusuke blushes in indignation. "I would much prefer if you refrained from casting those lustful eyes of yours upon me when I bathe."

"Less fun, but I guess I can at least let you know when I'm watching." He winks and floats over to a painting. "Is this her?" He runs a gloved nail down the face in the portrait.

"Yes, though I don't believe it concerns you," Yusuke pulls the canvas away.

"Sure it does. Know thy enemy and such. Is this a more acceptable form for you?" Yusuke turns to see the likeness of his girlfriend striking a lewd pose.

"Stop that right this instant!"

"Well gee you're no fun," he pouts.

"No one is keeping you here," Yusuke straightens the painting on its stand.

"So cold!” he gives a mock shiver. “Guess we'll call it here for the night; I do have a prior appointment. Same time tomorrow, then?"

"Please don't even bother," but he has already disappeared.


	2. Pacify Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet her and do some bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was inspired by Melanie Martinez's "Pacify Her," so here we go.

“Yusuke!" She whines. "More mochi!"

He chuckles. "That was the last one. You will have to wait until I can get more."

"More now!"

_Ugh! Can you shut her up please? _Akira stares at her from across the room and smirks to himself at the side glance he gets from Yusuke.

"Patience." He takes their dishes to the kitchen, hoping the specter will follow. "What are you doing here?" He whispers.

"Hanging out, watching you."

"Why?"

"Because Desire is my Mistress, and she's made her home deep inside you. I'm just trying to find a way to get in after her,” he gives a devilish grin.

"Must you always be so vulgar?"

He chuckles. "Must've left my manners in Hell."

"Yusuke~!" A whine from the front room.

"Ugh! How old is she? 'Cause I'm guessing a day over fucking kill me," he huffs as he sits on the counter, arms and legs crossed.

"Off the counter. Now." Yusuke turns to walk away.

"Ohh, so you fancy yourself a Dom, huh?" Akira half pretends to shiver at the look Yusuke casts over his shoulder as he goes to rejoin her in front of the tv. The specter continues to pout in the kitchen—albeit in a chair instead of on the counter. His ears perk up when he hears the tv go off.

"Are you sure you cannot stay?"

"Someone is eager!" She giggles, and Akira rolls his eyes. "I have an early start tomorrow.”

"Will you let me know you've made it safely? I love you."

"Do you really need to lie to the poor girl?" Akira cringes as he appears behind where she's standing. "Look, she didn't even say it back." Luckily, she's already out of the door and misses Yusuke's annoyed expression.

"Why are you still here?" He repeats as inconspicuously as possible.

"Same as earlier... and yesterday... and the night before that... and the night before that," he smirks as he walks up to his host. "I just have to see my lover." He positions his hand as if he's going to cup his face but stops and grins deviously at the look Yusuke gives him. With a dismissive sigh, Yusuke locks up and goes to start on a new painting. "What's it gonna be?" Akira peeks over his shoulder.

"The answer is still no," he doesn't even look up.

"Yeah if you say so, but I meant this, the painting."

"I have yet to decide. It likely won't be figural, however."

"Figural? Like as opposed to literal?"

Yusuke smirks at his genuine confusion. "Figural as in humans or animals, figures. It will likely be more abstract than a portrait."

"Oh. Can I watch?" Yusuke looks at him kneeling next to his seat and looking at the canvas with wonder-filled eyes, and something stirs within him.

He smiles inwardly. "I suppose I cannot stop you." After a moment, his hands begin moving between paint tubes, palette, and canvas, and an intense yet comfortable silence sets in. Neither knows how much time has passed by the time he stops, and he's surprised to see the self-proclaimed sex fiend still sitting in the same spot, looking comparatively innocent, almost cute. "Are you still here?"

The words seem to break a spell as he blinks slowly and looks up. “Well yeah." He continues with a small shrug at Yusuke's confused expression. "I really like all of your paintings I’ve seen so far, and I was curious about how you do it."

"Not nearly as exciting as anything you expected, I imagine."

"It was different.” He looks at the easel. “You're usually so calm and collected, but when you first started, I could see it. You were miles away, and your hands moved so furiously. So much passion....Like a man possessed,” he grins to himself. “Almost as beautiful as I'm sure the finished thing will be." He looks down at his hands folded on his lap, that last statement little more than a whisper.

Yusuke is stunned at both this earnest side of him and the swirl of emotions he's feeling. He can only breathe out a "thank you."

"Was that weird?"

"No. Just... no one has ever taken an interest in the process before. It's usually 'how much will you get for this?" or "Aren't you done yet?'" He stretches and begins cleaning up. "Ah look at the time. I'm going to bed."

"Oh." Akira rises to his feet, seeming particularly non-spectral. "Goodnight then." He turns and walks until he disappears, leaving Yusuke unsure of how to handle this docile side of the man. _Demon_, he reminds himself as he heads to his room.


	3. Feelings?

This continues for a few more days, Yusuke painting without regard for time or hunger; Akira quietly, patiently watching him; and the two learning more about each other bit by bit in between the sparks of inspiration.

"Do you eat?" Yusuke suddenly turns to him, brush still raised. Akira startles out of his trance.

"Uh sometimes. More for taste, though. It doesn't fix any hunger or anything."

"Would you like to try some of the chocolates I received? It is a fairly large, expensive box, and I'd hate to let them go to waste."

"I think I can help you out," Akira smirks. "If they're any good, that is." Yusuke leaves for only a moment and is ripping the plastic off a fancy box when he returns. He removes the top and holds the pack out to Akira. There are many rows of assorted flavors, all individually wrapped. Akira glances briefly at Yusuke with a smirk then back to the essentially non perishable sweets he clearly just wanted to share before taking a piece and eating it whole. His eyes widen.

"Good?"

"Um yeah!" He nods vigorously.

"Have as many as you like." Yusuke grins and sits the box down between them as he settles in to start back on the painting. "I just ask that you leave me three of the dark chocolate." Akira takes three more pieces before stopping himself, annoyed at how the sound of the wrappers was interfering with their quiet time. It doesn't take long for him to fall back into his usual trance at watching Yusuke's hands move, and they sit peacefully like this for quite some time. Then the doorbell rings. Akira startles again as he looks to the door, and Yusuke swears under his breath, an idea lost with the moment. With a sigh, he rises to go answer the disturbance. "Ah, it's you."

"You busy?" She invites herself in.

"Well, I am actually nearly finished with a painting," he stops in the hall, looking into the studio. She looks it over, not seeing Akira now standing next to the easel. With a bored hum, she continues past the room to his bedroom.

"You coming?" She glances over her shoulder.

"Well I... yes," he sighs and looks apologetically into the room, at the painting or himself Akira can't tell. Yusuke goes to her, to Akira's dismay. He listens until it becomes clear what exactly that was about. With a huff, he returns to the front to watch tv. After more time than he can bear to think about, Yusuke comes down the hall. "Thought I turned this off," he spots Akira in the reflection on the screen and is surprised to see him there and even more so at the look on his face. He quickly turns back to the undressed woman asking a question halfway down the hall. "Towels are in the closet behind the door." When she's gone, he hesitates to look at Akira. "I... I apologize."

"What for? She's your girlfriend right? You love her." Yusuke can hear his carefully measured tone just as well as he can hear his words. He looks at him then.

"Akira, I am sorry. I didn't expect her to-"

"Yusuke~"

"You don't owe me anything," he stands and walks past without looking at him.

"Please wait-" Yusuke holds on to the back of his coat. Akira turns and searches the man's eyes.

"Yusuke!" His head snaps away at the call. He looks back in time to see Akira wrest his coat free, a darkened expression on his face, just before walking away and vanishing.


	4. What’s Missing

It had only been about a handful of days since Akira last appeared, though it felt like weeks. Yusuke isn't sure exactly when this strange relationship had become something normal or when he had begun to care whether the demon hated him or not. It wasn’t until the second day without the visitor that he even realized just how used to Akira’s company he had gotten. His absence revealed the trust Yusuke had in him, the comfort he brought, and the loneliness he left; and if he were being honest, Yusuke missed him. Sure, he could be a bit intrusive, showing up uninvited at all times of the day and flirting so shamelessly; but he never made any further advances. His speech was suggestive and sometimes outright vulgar, but it was clear he wouldn't act without permission. If nothing else, Yusuke had gotten used to seeing him every day, their conversations that had grown increasingly less likely to involve talk of sex, and that smallest bit of warmth emanating from Akira's body as he knelt next to him for hours just to watch him paint. It had only been a handful of days, but Yusuke was desperately missing his friend. _Akira, where did you go?_ He thinks to himself as he holds the finished painting before him, brow furrowed. There's a subtle shift in the air that makes him glance around the room until his eyes come to rest on a familiar outline. "Ah! You came!"

"It's hard to ignore a heart's call; even harder when you actually say it outright like that." Akira stands with his arms crossed, never really looking at Yusuke. "What do you want?"

Yusuke, timidly holding the canvas, whispers, "I thought you might like to see some new works I've completed. I see now I truly was just being foolish...." It's not until he looks down that Akira actually looks up at him.

With a sigh, he walks to him. "Let's see it then."

Yusuke looks up hopefully. "The first is the one we started all those weeks ago." Akira smirks inwardly at the painting, Yusuke's choice of "we" not at all lost on him. "A-and the second... the second is the only thing I seemed to be able to think about afterward." With a deep breath, he slowly turns the canvas around, and Akira's eyes widen.

"It's..." he steps forward, eyeing the painting in awe. He's vaguely aware of what he looks like and never lacked much confidence because of it. But this painting is beautiful, and maybe that means Yusuke finds _him_ beautiful and maybe _that_ means.... Akira cuts off his own racing thoughts just as Yusuke begins to speak again.

"I am truly sorry I don't know what these feelings are yet, and I understand it is a lot to ask, but please... please stay."

He looks up at him and back at the painting and then back at him before he whispers back "Okay, a small smile on his lips and eyes equally as teary.


	5. Shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter tonight because it’s done and the last one was extra short

"Welcome back," Akira greets Yusuke from the couch as he locks the door. "How was your day?"

With a sigh, Yusuke sits next to him heavily. "Alright, I suppose."

"What's the problem?" Akira turns the tv off.

"Aina."

Akira snorts, "I'll say. What about her?"

"She's been ignoring my calls and cancelling all of our plans." He looks sullen.

"Well, I haven't," he gives a flirty smirk.

Yusuke sighs. "She came by where we used to meet for lunch and wouldn't even acknowledge I was there. Am I doing something wrong?"

With a huff, Akira sits back and crosses his arms. "Probably not. You're attentive to her even when you're working, which is more than the rest of us can say," he rolls his eyes. "Clearly she's important to you. You try asking her?" He rests his chin in his palm.

He nods. "She just says everything is fine before hurrying off to do something else. Maybe I've become too attached? Do you think she finds me overbearing? Or maybe I am no longer enough?

"Who's to say? What first attracted you to her anyway? The sex?” Akira half jokes, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly.

"Certainly not. To be honest, there was nothing in the beginning. She is beautiful, for certain, but I cannot say I felt anything one way or the other. She didn't inspire me."

"Wow. How'd you end up dating then?"

"Her father. I was working on a mural for a neighboring office space. He liked what he saw and commissioned me for his own building. She came by to speak with him and ended up talking to me. She seemed so interested in my work and in art in general, so we talked more and more, and before long, her parents were starting to make arrangements for us to marry. I'd always worried things were moving faster than they should have been, but it has been these more recent occurrences that have convinced me that I never really knew her." Akira gives a sad look as he continues to listen. "I just don't understand. I wasn't even looking for this relationship yet I'm now feeling like a mistress."

Akira's head suddenly perks up. "I'll be back," he announces just before vanishing. He returns about an hour later to find Yusuke in the exact spot he left him. He only looks up when Akira sighs heavily.

"Hello."

"I have news you're not going to like."

"What? Is she cheating on me?" He gives a joyless laugh. Akira remains silent. "So she is, then." He stands to go put his shoes on. "Is he or she there now?" He pulls his hair back and grabs his keys.

Akira nods, looking down. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing reckless, I assure you. Obviously, I cannot stop you, but I do ask that you not accompany me." He walks out the door, and Akira begins to pace. By the time he hears keys in the door again, he's sitting on the floor, clutching a pillow to his chest. He looks up, not knowing what to expect. Yusuke nods to him as he locks up and takes off his shoes.

"How'd it go?" Akira asks quietly.

"Well enough, I suppose."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't think I do. Not yet." There's a stretch of silence. "Your next question is what did I do, is it not?" Akira nods, as if he's in trouble.

"I went and bought her favorite candy and a small bouquet."

_He knocks on the door, and a man answers. "Can I help you?"_

_Yusuke looks around, feigning confusion. "My apologies. I'm looking for a Takeda Aina? Did she perhaps move?" She comes to the door in a robe._

_"Yusuke?" She looks alarmed and confused. "What are you doing here?"_

_"A-Aina! I hadn't heard from you in quite some time, and I wanted to ensure you were well.... I suppose someone else has it covered," he eyes the man behind her._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Her tone grows defensive_.

_"Nothing at all."_

_"He's my brother," she crosses her arms._

_Noticing the other man's tension at the statement, Yusuke watches her for a moment, and she shifts under the weight of his gaze. "Right." He looks at the gifts in his hands. "I bought these for you. If memory serves, they're your favorites." Her face softens as she accepts the flowers and candy._

_"Yusuke...."_

_"I apologize for disrupting your evening. Please extend my sincerest apology to your father about the commission. The money will be returned in full. I wish you both the best. Goodbye, Takeda-San."_

_"Wait!" She calls, but he doesn't turn around_.

"And here we are." He finishes his story. After another stretch of silence, he drops his head with a sigh. Akira gently takes his hand. He's warm and solid like any living person, a nice yet ironic contrast to Yusuke's constant chill. "I don't imagine now is the time to take you up on your offer."

Akira breathes a small laugh. “I'd love to, but I'd rather wait until it's less likely that you'll regret it."

"And should it never happen?"

"Then I guess you'll just have a sexy best friend," he offers a sad, almost bashful smile that Yusuke returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting warmer....


	6. Shall We Continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feed the soft art boy(*´꒳`*)

Yusuke wakes up to the sound of the tv and the smell of something delicious. "Morning, sexy." Akira winks when Yusuke walks in. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he rubs his eyes. "What are you making?"

"Curry. Get excited 'cause it's even better than it smells."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Akira pauses. "Ya know, I'm not sure? Anyway, you'll love it. And if nothing else it'll quiet that stomach of yours." He fixes a bowl and hands it to Yusuke, watching him expectantly. "Well...?" Yusuke can't help but grin at how excited he looks.

"Well then," he offers a grateful nod before he takes the first bite. "Oh my...."

"Best thing you've ever had huh," Akira flashes a cocky grin.

"It just may be," Yusuke concurs between spoonfuls. "My word, Akira...."

"So you do like it?" He asks more softly this time.

"It is a new favorite, certainly. Thank you for the meal." He smiles, and Akira blushes a bit. "Are you not going to eat?"

"Nah. I made it all for you after how loud your stomach got this morning. Did you want some more?" 

"Oh yes please," Akira takes the bowl, and Yusuke follows him closely.

After breakfast, he starts another painting, and per their new norm, Akira kneels beside him the whole time. Now, though, each time Yusuke stops to contemplate his next move, he rests a hand on Akira's head, slowly, gently running his fingers through the soft curls as if his answer lay hidden within. Akira is initially surprised by the contact but keeps still, not wanting to shatter the perfect calm of the almost sacred process. After the third time, when Yusuke's hand lingers just a bit longer on his head, Akira gives in and leans against the other man's leg, looking up tentatively, afraid of disrupting him. But he seems unfazed. In fact, it seems to invite even more absent-minded affection as he plays with the curls on Akira's forehead. His fingers graze the skin, and it sends shudders down Akira's spine; nails gently scrape over his scalp, and his eyelids flutter. He suppresses a moan but allows himself to close his eyes and just be in this moment, in a state of bliss he had never known and now never wants to lose.

All too soon, his hand is gone again, but Akira doesn't mind; he trusts that he'll be back. And after a while, he is. Until the doorbell rings. Akira grabs on to Yusuke's leg reflexively, the sudden intrusion startling him back to reality. Yusuke pats his head as if he means to comfort him before he moves to put his shirt on and go get the door. Akira stays put as he listens to the entire interaction.

"Ah-!"

"Hi, Yusuke." A woman's voice. Akira slowly begins to stand, not at all liking where this seems to be going.

"Hello."

"I'm guessing you didn't get any of my messages. May I come in?"

"I am actually in the middle of something," his tone is still polite, but far colder, more distant than it used to be toward her.

"Oh.... Then I won't keep you. I just... I miss you, and I know it's my fault. But I can be better. If you take me back, I can be better."

"You can?" Yusuke's tone is softer, and Akira's heart drops.

"Yes! I can! I can be better, Yusuke! We can go through with the wedding and buy a nice big house and have a family and go to big charity events and be happy! I  _ can _ be better, Yusuke!"

"But will you."

"Wh-What?"

"You said you can, and I can believe that. But the question is will you. Say I do go against my better judgment and agree to resume the relationship. Will you truly 'be better?' What would you change? Will you suddenly find a genuine interest in my work or even  _ me _ , for that matter?”

“I’ve always been interested in you,” a timid whisper.

“This body or me?”

“Both! I want all of you.”

“Wanting and loving are separate things.”

“I love you, Yusuke!” Her voice is louder, but something sounds wrong to him. 

“Where did we meet?”

“The gym.” She sounds sure, but Akira’s brow furrows.

“What is my favorite snack?”

“Strawberry Pocky.” Akira lifts an eyebrow. It’s those salad flavor potato sticks, but he supposes Pocky is relatively close.

“What do my parents do?” Yusuke maintains an even tone, but Akira’s blood runs cold. He holds his breath, almost afraid of how she will answer the trick question.

“Your mother gardens, and your father is an artist.” Yusuke is stunned at how confident she looks.

His grip tight on the door, he exhales a deep sigh. “The answer is nothing. They have been gone for 22 years.” Her eyes widen, and he resists the urge to shut the door then and there. “How could you possibly outdo what I have found in your absence?" At that, Akira's heart starts beating hard enough for him to almost hear it. At her look of utter shock, Yusuke sighs, "I believe it is time we both be honest with ourselves. I was never your first choice, possibly not even your tenth. Just the first thing you saw that came closest to meeting your father's expectations, am I wrong?" When she doesn't answer, he continues, "You deserve to be happy with someone of your own choosing. I certainly intend to. I am sorry to have wasted your time, but I believe this is goodbye, Takeda-San." 

After a long pause, she barely whispers, “What do I tell my parents?"

"We parted as friends."

"Did we?"

Yusuke pauses. "As amicably as the circumstances allowed, yes. Though I cannot truthfully say I wish to see you again soon." He stands in the doorway, unmoved by her tearful apology, and watches her return to her car before locking the door. As he walks back into his studio, he stops at the sight of Akira's nervous expression. He rests a hand in Akira's hair, the other on his cheek as he leans in to kiss him gently. "Shall we continue?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to share this one for a while, and now it’s finally decent enough for me to not wanna hide under a rock after clicking post.


	7. What Did You Find?

“Shall we continue?”

Akira's legs go slack. His thoughts grind to a halt before exploding into an unintelligible swarm at this man—this mere mortal with the power to bring a demon to his knees. Before he even registers movement, he's back sitting on the floor pillow, Yusuke's hand gently tangled in his hair. He leans against Yusuke's thigh and wraps his arms firmly around his lower leg as he tries to steady his breathing. _The hell am I doing?_ He chastises himself. He is a top tier incubus who has been at this for longer than he can recall, and yet he falls to pieces at a little affection. _Ridiculous_. He's about to move to put some distance between them when the hand returns, now playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He gasps at the contact and buries his face in the side of the man's thigh. The hand moves to his ear, making him shudder. He's enraged with himself for being so easily taken apart by a hand—a human hand—and is starting to suspect that the artist knew what he was doing.

And rightly so. Yusuke had long since stopped painting. He smirks to himself each time he gets a reaction. He's enjoying this, seeing this salacious specter at the mercy of his hands, watching him shudder and tighten his grip on his leg in an attempt to stay grounded. Yusuke smirks sadistically as he rests his hand on the nape of Akira's neck and has to stifle a chuckle at the noise that escapes. "Is everything alright?" He feigns innocence, sure that Akira already suspected his intentions but relishing the control. Akira unburies his face, panting softly. "You seem tired. Shall we call it for the evening?" Akira nods, but before he can stand to leave, Yusuke is up and gathering him up bridal style. Akira has absolutely no idea what to do with himself and can only listen to the steady rhythm of the man's heart as Yusuke carries him to his room. He sits Akira down on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable," he turns to go wash the dried paint off his hands. "Of course, you are free to leave, if you prefer." Akira considers this while looking around the room with far less confidence than he's accustomed to, his eyes settling on the man when he returns. "You are uncharacteristically silent. Are you alright?" Yusuke puts his teasing on hold, genuine concern in his eyes.

He nods but begins shaking his head instead. "What you said.... Did you mean it?"

"What did I say?"

"What you've found in her absence.... Wh-what was that?"

A small smile overtakes Yusuke's lips as he considers the question. He looks the demon in the eyes and simply says, “You.” Akira's face goes scarlet, and Yusuke takes him by the hand. "Shall we get some rest?" Yusuke smiles gently at him. Akira, now fully at the mercy of his emotions, grabs him by the back of his head and pulls him in for a deep kiss that he almost immediately returns. Realizing Yusuke wasn't pulling away, Akira slowly leans back, Yusuke following with ease. The kiss grows hungrier, more intense as Yusuke settles between Akira's legs, his arms on either side of his head. Akira rolls his hips upward, deep moans and gasps escaping both of them at the contact. Yusuke breaks the kiss, and Akira is practically paralyzed by anticipation at the ravenous look in his eyes, and an exhilarating fear at the thought of what this man may be capable of makes his breath come in shorter gasps.

Akira watches intently as that all-consuming expression softens into something he's unfamiliar with before Yusuke leans down to kiss him again, only this time with a gentleness so intense that it makes Akira light-headed. His arms fall onto the bed as they separate once more, and Yusuke moves to stand. Akira wraps his legs around his waist in protest, and a chuckle rumbles in Yusuke's throat. "Patience, love." He kisses him once more before standing and going to turn the light off. When he returns, he pulls Akira close—the little spoon to his big—and gently plays with his hair until he falls asleep. Akira lies awake for who knows how long, desperately trying to process all the massive new developments of the day. He eventually gives up on trying to understand what this all means, and once his pulse calms as much as he could expect it to in this situation, he finally begins to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s fairly short but still a big chapter, I think. Thanks for reading!


	8. Distortion

Akira slowly blinks awake. The previous evening a cloudy jumble of instances whose details are just beyond the grasp of his mind's eye but still enough to quicken his pulse. It's been literal ages since he last slept this well, and it's taking time to get his bearings. He senses something missing and is looking around when that something walks back into the room. "Ah. Good morning." Yusuke greets him with a warm smile, but Akira can't help but stare at his bandaged forearm. He goes to him, the concern obvious on his face. He reaches for the bandages but stops when he catches sight of his ungloved hands, the claws impossible to miss. "Merely a scratch."

"I did that...." Akira's voice is small as he looks down in shame, but Yusuke won't allow it.

"Do not fret." Yusuke takes Akira's hands in his, deliberately running his fingers over the sharp claws and craning his neck to look him in the eye. "I have a few errands I must run today. Would you care to join me?" Akira smiles apologetically. "Come. Let us be off."

They reach the train station, and for the first time, Yusuke is concerned about how others will interact with Akira. He doesn't have long to wonder, though. A couple passes too close to them, and the woman walks through him, shivering as she does so. The man walks closer to her as she blames the weather for her sudden chill. Akira seems unfazed, but Yusuke can only stare for a moment. He still looks as solid as he'd felt this morning. He resists the urge to take Akira by the hand. If he somehow turns out to be an elaborate hallucination, Yusuke doesn't want to know.

Their first stop is the art shop. "Ah, Kitagawa-kun! Back so soon?" A kind-faced middle-aged man stands grinning behind the counter.

"Good to see you, Abe-San. How are Maria-San and the kids?"

"Bah! Eating us onto the street!" Yusuke laughs along with the shopkeeper. "Guess I can't complain much. They're growing up well. And Maria is still going on about that last painting you did for her birthday. You really helped me out with that one."

"It was no trouble whatsoever. I am glad she enjoys it."

"So what can we get ya today?"

"Lots of paint."

"You've gone through those big tubes already?!"

"These past few months have brought much inspiration." He smirks at said inspiration, that ever-present warmth still emanating at his side even with the damp chill in the air.

"Oh ho! I know a smile like that! Who's the lucky lady, eh?" Yusuke continues to smile as he fills the hand basket with supplies. "Well don't hold out on me! What's she like?"

"Truly like none other." Akira blushes at the look in his eyes, that same look he'd made the night before that Akira didn't know what to call. Abe-San continues to tease him about his looks and love life as he rings up the items. Yusuke grins and offers vague responses before they say their see you laters. 

"Regular, huh?" Akira asks once they’re back on the sidewalk.

"Yes. Abe-San has boasted the most reasonable prices since my high school days." Yusuke starts into the story of how he found the place, and Akira is totally interested, but at the same time, he can't stop staring at Yusuke's face. He'd known since he first laid eyes on him that Yusuke is beautiful—perfect even. But for the first time, Akira felt like he could understand what everyone else meant when talking about how much better people look when they're talking about something they love. "Any ideas?"

"Uh... convenience store?" Akira looks around, attempting an answer.

"I do suppose that's as good a place to find dinner as any." They go from aisle to aisle picking up everything that looks good, Yusuke asking Akira to pick some stuff he wants to try and Akira picking the stuff he expects Yusuke to like. They leave the store with far more bags than Yusuke was expecting to walk home with, but the cold has all passing taxis already filled. They return to the train station.

By the time they've made it to their stop and ascended the stairs out of the station, a light rain had started, strengthening the chill that had begun settling in earlier. Even though Akira insists he's fine without it, Yusuke holds the umbrella over both of them, not minding that half of him is slowly being soaked. With the walk taking twice as long due to all the bags, they finally step into the house with grateful sighs.

"My. I could use a warm bath after that," Yusuke drapes his coat over the dryer and goes to start the bath. He walks back into the hall in search of Akira and finds him still standing in front of the door. His coat and hair are dripping rainwater on the tiles as he stares at nothing in particular, eyes distant and despairing, not at all like his previously excessively familiar self. Yusuke holds his gloved hands, snapping him out of his trance with a start. His warm smile falters as he tries to recall the past few months, hoping to recognize when Akira had become so—what’s the word? He drops Akira’s hands, trying to bury his worry while still respecting Akira’s personal space. “You can go first,” he leads him to the tub.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” 

Yusuke takes in the hesitation in his tone, the smallest hint of what looks like fear in his eyes and, with an internal sigh, hands him towels. “I’m afraid your distasteful daydreams will have to wait. I don’t know if you get sick or not, and I would very much prefer to not find out.”

“What so I just have to rely on the water to warm me up?” Akira gives a mock pout.

“That’s the idea,” Yusuke manages to maintain a stand-offish tone.

Akira steps closer. “Gee you’re no fun.” He tenses as Akira reaches for his face but stops just before the leather connects with the skin. Akira turns and heads into the bathroom. 

With a defeated sigh, Yusuke lays out on the bed, arms outstretched. He doesn’t understand. Now that he’s finally receptive to Akira’s advances, he won’t advance; in fact, he actively retreats until Yusuke plays hard to get. He can feel his pulse slow, his heart suddenly heavy and blood cold as realization hits him. This is an incubus he’s dealing with. No matter what romantic notions or hopes he has, there’s little use in holding on to them. Akira doesn’t love him; he won’t ever love him. He’s come for Yusuke’s body and, ultimately, his soul. Once he has it, it’s on to the next as if none of it ever even happened. Yusuke’s eyes sting with the beginning of self-pitying tears. But as he feels himself falling through the layers of sleep, his mind settles on Akira but only the best of him—his voice, his face, his hair, the way he smiles at him or laughs at his jokes. Yusuke falls into a peaceful sleep, unable to remember why he felt so heavy a moment ago.

Akira steps out of the bathroom ready to tease Yusuke more but stops when he sees him sleeping soundly. He grabs the blanket and drapes it over Yusuke’s cold frame before going to park himself in front of the tv for the night.


	9. The Fall

"Akira..." Akira hears from elsewhere in the house. He goes to Yusuke's room, using the door, to find that the other man is still asleep. He watches in confusion as Yusuke continues to call his name. It's not until he moans that Akira understands what's happening. He resists the urge to peek into the dream and is just turning to leave when Yusuke stirs. "Akira," he says more clearly though just as softly this time. He turns around to see Yusuke's half-lidded eyes watching him.

"Good morning," he offers. The man simply reaches for him. Akira leans a bit over the empty side of the bed, but Yusuke reaches up to grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down for a long, languid kiss. Akira is stunned when they finally separate. "Um... Yusuke, you do know who I am, right?" His voice is more frantic than it's ever been.

"My succubus, are you not," his grip remains tight on the fabric.

"Is this really what you want?" Yusuke hums in response as he pulls Akira in for another kiss. "I have to have a clear yes," Akira gasps out at the next break. With surprising speed, Yusuke pins the other man on his back and moves to lie between his legs.

"Yes," he growls as he sits back onto his feet, legs parted and interest visibly piqued.

"A-and you're really awake?" Akira asks once more.

"Akira, I want you. And I want you this instant." Akira shudders at the man lording over him. "Does the offer still stand?"

He nods as he eyes Yusuke's lips. "Guess you'll be incubus?"

Yusuke smirks. "Whatever gets you undressed faster." Akira's cocky grin resurfaces, but both of their expressions are soon overcast by lust. Akira rests his hands on Yusuke's shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss, neither in any mood to be overly gentle. Much like the last time they were in this position, Akira rolls his hips upward. This time, however, instead of pulling away, Yusuke carefully settles his full weight against him and begins to set the pace. Akira breaks the kiss as a wave rushes through him, his eyes already starting to roll. Yusuke nips at the skin from his jawline to his collarbone and earns a melody of moans as Akira grinds faster. Yusuke licks a trail up the length of his neck before taking a handful of the demon's hair and pulling him back into a kiss.

The doorbell rings, and Akira turns toward the door, almost completely distracted. With his free hand, Yusuke slides between them to Akira's hardened length. Akira gasps out a cry, and Yusuke captures his lips once more.

"Yusuke..." Akira tries to speak. "Th-the door-oh!"

"Let them wait." Yusuke tightens his grip in Akira's hair and returns to nipping at his neck. Akira digs his nails into Yusuke's back as his moans get louder. The doorbell is followed by knocking this time, and Yusuke swears loudly, giving Akira one more kiss before reluctantly, angrily pulling away to put on a shirt and go answer it. With his displeasure abundantly apparent to anyone who knows him well, Yusuke throws the door open. "How may I help you?"

Akira pulls himself together as quickly as he can while listening as Yusuke invites the man in, his tone solemn. The two make polite small talk for a moment before the woman's name hits Akira's ears. He immediately goes to kneel next to Yusuke, invisible to the older man seated across from them. "We most certainly regret your and Aina's separation," the man fiddles with the hat in his hands. "And that is actually what brings me here. You see, Aina.... Aina is expecting." Akira gasps and looks up to see no change in Yusuke's expression or posture.

"That is... wonderful," his tone is polite, voice steady and masterfully offering an appropriate amount of congratulations and condolences to appease the highly traditional older man.

"Yes. While we are elated at the news, we do regret that she is not married." He pauses, eyes fixed on Yusuke's, his intent clear even without Yusuke's next question.

"And what would you have me do?" His demeanor is still polite and even, but Akira had been here long enough to recognize his tells. Ever so subtly, his jaw sets and eyes deaden as he waits for the man to confirm what he already suspects.

"Well, take responsibility, of course. You are the last man she has brought to us, after all."

And? Akira scoffs aloud, a tense hold on Yusuke's knee. The silence is stifling and uneasy as Yusuke eyes the older man. Akira watches him blink slowly, ear twitching, jaw clenching and unclenching before he releases a deep breath.

"When might we expect the little one?" Akira is dumbstruck even with the mechanical delivery of the question. Akira knew almost as well as Yusuke that this was not his responsibility to take. He'd seen the discarded condom from their last encounter, and that was weeks before she and her new lover had been found out. Akira is staring up at Yusuke and opening his mouth to protest when Yusuke grips the hand resting on his knee. He knows with almost full certainty that the child is not his, but he wants to hear what Takeda-San has to say first.

"About five months from now." Yusuke gives an internal sigh of relief. "I understand this is a lot to take in at once. Please contact me when you have come to a decision." The man rises to leave, and Yusuke politely sees him out.

"Five months.... That means-"

"Three months after we ended things," Yusuke muses. With a deep sigh, he runs a hand through his bangs. "I suppose the next step is to contact her." He turns to go grab his phone from his room but doubles back. He takes Akira by the jaw and kisses him firmly, a reminder that he hasn't forgotten what was interrupted and a promise to return to it shortly. Akira blushes, still not sure how to handle the man.

The phone rings but only for a short while. Yusuke begins to wander aimlessly around the house as they speak. "Yusuke! How've you been?"

"Well. And you?"

There's a pause. "I'm pregnant." He's not entirely sure if that's her answer to his question, but he senses the weight of the response.

"Yes. Your father came to tell me as much."

"He what?!" She screams. "He thinks the baby's yours.... Yusuke, I am so sorry! I never intended for things to get so complicated, and-"

"Aina, breathe. There is no reason for you to worry about me."

“Still! I can’t believe him!” She calms herself down and gives a dry laugh. "Guess you really dodged a bullet there."

"I find no joy in this situation. Were circumstances different, I'd be wholly elated at the news. As it stands, it is not for me to feel one way or the other about."

There's a long pause. "I should tell them the truth, huh."

"That is for you alone to decide, though I cannot in good conscience marry you. That wouldn't be fair to anyone involved, especially the child. I will however offer support should you need it."

"You would really do that?"

"I have heard that is what friends are for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blocked(-_-) But we’re getting there and fast


	10. Soft Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drama, a bit of fluff. Yusuke eats some more, and that’s really what we’re here for, right?

A few days after Aina's father had come by, Yusuke went to give his answer in person. The man flew into an indignant rage, yelling and cursing, calling Yusuke a colorful array of names. Aina's mother tried to calm her husband, but it was clear she was less than enthused about the decision, too. Yusuke took the abuse with the humility of a saint, and Akira was imploring him to let him personally handle the man. Finally, the man was too angry to look at Yusuke any longer and left the room; and it's in his absence that his wife asked Yusuke to leave.

In the three days that followed, her father sent threats of increasing severity, ranging from legal charges to blatant death threats. Yusuke was always nonplussed, but Akira felt white-hot rage each time the doorbell would ring. On the fourth day, there came a quiet knock at the door that Akira stormed to answer. Yusuke grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss, one deep enough to keep Akira distracted while Yusuke went to the door. He steeled himself for whatever attempt on his life lay outside, but it ended up being Aina looking particularly unhappy as she held her father's arm with the already expert grip of an angry mother. The man held his hat in his hands, his face and slumped posture ones of someone who knew true shame.

Yusuke invited them in, offering extra care to Aina—who was slightly showing—as everyone took their seats, Akira included. Mr. Takeda apologized profusely, even going so far as to offer a bow that Yusuke stopped him from attempting. After everything was settled, Yusuke and Aina chatted for a bit longer, and he learned that she plans to name the child Yuki, "After a great man I know," she'd said. With Yusuke and Aina's friendship now solidified and an understanding reached, the Takedas prepared to leave, and Yusuke helped them both to the car. This whole fiasco had been resolved about a week ago.

Now, Akira lies there—on Yusuke's bed—rubbing his eyes at the high noon sun and thinking about the man's strength of character as he waits for him to return from the kitchen. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I was actually planning to get out in search of inspiration for my next work."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'll leave that to chance. Will you join me?" Akira makes a show of contemplating the invitation before finally pulling himself up. They dress quickly, Akira choosing one of Yusuke's T-shirts to go under his coat today, much to Yusuke's secret pride.

"Why don’t we begin with lunch. Have you ever had crepes?"

"Maybe? I don't really remember."

"Then I will take you somewhere whose crepes are truly unforgettable." They board the train to Harajuku without incident and Yusuke listens intently as Akira names some of the best "human food" he remembers having throughout the centuries. He'd just started setting the scene for his first run-in with Queen Victoria when Yusuke finally stops walking. Akira follows his gaze and immediately becomes a kid in a candy store. He scans the menu with an energy Yusuke never would have expected. Yusuke just stands back, grinning as he watches him.

"Yusuke, look! It's red! And you can even pick your own toppings?!" He squeals as he turns to him. "How many can I get?"

"As many as you'd like." Akira's jaw drops as he turns back to the menu, now trying to decide what other red toppings go well with strawberries. After another minute or two, he finally has the perfect crepe—until someone orders one topped with what looks like cookie bits. With a gasp and a look of distress, he watches the other customer walk away. Yusuke laughs to himself as he steps forward, pulling out his wallet. He orders his usual, a limited time flavor he wants to try, and both of Akira's coveted creations and pays no mind to the man standing behind him, clearly sizing him up and wondering what he'll do with the other three. The cashier thanks him profusely and hands him his order. His smile widens as he nears Akira, a surprised and grateful look on his face.

Akira takes a large bite out of each crepe. "Thank you!" He smiles, mouth full, whipped cream on his nose. Yusuke nearly melts at the sight. They wander the shops for some time, Yusuke tearing pieces of his own crepes to share before finally just giving them both to Akira as they walk. "Where's that tower you told me about the other day?"

"The Skytree? Would you like to go?"

"Yeah. Plus,” he throws the last wrapper away, “looking over the city might give you some ideas, right?"

Yusuke looks to the sky. The sun has already begun its descent, but there should still be plenty of time. "Skytree it is."

They get to the observation deck, and Akira stares out in awe. They enjoy the view in reverent silence. Even though there's no rule against talking—and only Yusuke would hear anyway—Akira whispers "I think I can see home from here" as he absently grabs Yusuke's arm. Yusuke can't help but wonder if the demon knows how many times he's made his heart leap today as he watches him in the light of evening.

"Where shall we go next?"

Akira points to a patch of particularly bright lights in the distance, on the side closest to the rising moon. "What's that?"

Yusuke gives a furtive smile. "Let us go and see."

They take the trains once more today to a market area about 15 minutes from home. The crowd is large but not too dense as they approach the illuminated stalls. For reasons known only to him, Akira grabs Yusuke's hand before they step into the mass. Yusuke doesn't miss a beat—though his heart does, once again. He's well aware that the demon—his demon—could find him anywhere; surely he's not worried about getting separated? But he's too happy to question it much as he guides Akira through to a more open space. When they've made it out of the thick of it, they get their bearings before looking at everything for sale. "See anything exciting?"

Akira looks around, still holding on to Yusuke as they keep walking. Yusuke notices a few stares as they pass and one pair of ladies even steps around the space Akira occupies. He’s trying to imagine just what everyone else is seeing right now when Akira begins to comment, "There's some cool stuff, but I think-ooh!" He points to a large stall selling collectibles. "It's One Punch Man!" Yusuke follows the general direction of his hand as he jumps up and down, earning a few more stares that Yusuke ignores. He spots the stack of boxes with the smooth-headed hero printed on their sides, and Yusuke buys it and a well made scroll poster. After looking through a few more poster bins, they agree to head back before it gets any colder.

They make comfortable small talk on the walk home, and Yusuke only lets go of Akira's hand to unlock and open the door. "I'd call that a successful outing." He hangs both their coats.

"Here's your figurine."

"It is yours."

"But you bought it."

"For you."

Akira stares at the box for a long while, and he seems to awaken from a daze as his face suddenly contorts. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you said you wanted it."

"No. All of this. Today was a date, wasn't it?"

"Guess I've been found out," Yusuke sits casually on the end of the bed.

"Why?"

"I love you." Akira blushes at how nonchalantly he just said that.

"Why?! I am a demon sent here to oppress and ultimately consume you."

Yusuke considers this for a moment. "Consumed, yes, though not so much oppressed...."

"I know! Why do you... love me?" He stumbles over that last part and barely manages to whisper it out.

"Your company is a great comfort, and I truly enjoy our conversations. Your insights are invaluable, and I feel as if you truly hear me and understand me. And physically, you are...." his eyes shift as they take in Akira's form.

Akira reddens further, caught even more off guard. "What the actual Hell is wrong with you."

"Would you truly prefer if I were terrified of you; you who won't act without clear consent? You who stormed off and didn't return until I practically begged? The very same who has his pick of chairs but most often opts to kneel next to me?" He stands. "No. I would say that _I _scare_ you_. You came for a physical encounter—something you are used to, something within your comfort zone—yet you will leave with firsthand knowledge of the greater complexities of such a meeting. I cannot hurt you in any real way. But I make you feel, I make you aware of things you never considered, things you possibly scoffed at others for feeling. You are frightened of me because I am unlike any other before, because you love me, and because I love you, too."

Akira's knees liquify as he leans against the wall, Yusuke directly in his face now, his hands resting firmly on the wall on either side of the demon. It looks like he's about to lean in to kiss him, but he suddenly pulls back and continues. "My other hypothesis is that you are simply coming to the end of a long con in which you found early on that I could not be seduced with cheap talk alone, so you targeted my two weaknesses: my art and my stomach; a masterful maneuver indeed. And now that I am willing to do most anything for you, you'll extract my soul and life force as we lie in the throes of passion." Akira is inexplicably pale and frozen where he stands, reeling from Yusuke's candor. "Whether it is one of the two or some unforeseen third option makes no difference to me. My most treasured moments have included you, and I confess to wanting more. And so I will dare to be selfish and ask that you be mine for the rest of my days."

Akira stares, mouth agape as a tear springs free, eyes totally fixed on the gunmetal ring in Yusuke's hand. "You could do so much better."

Yusuke looks the band over. “I admit it’s more minimalistic than I’d prefer, but I figured it was a safe choice to surprise you with since-“

“Than me, Yusuke. You have a whole planet to choose from.”

"You said yourself I long for someone not of this world."

"I'm a demon. We're known for deception."

"I am a human, not entirely known for honesty ourselves."

"Don’t be dumb... that was just... a tactic... to conquer you."

"And clearly it has worked. So what is the problem?"

Akira tries to think of some other way to evade but settles on the truth. "I don't know what to do with this." Yusuke removes Akira's glove.

"Traditionally, you would wear it on this finger as a sign that you have been claimed."

Akira laughs through the tears. "I mean the whole... love thing. I've heard people talk about it, and it seems like this might even be it. But I don't want to say it and not mean it. I won't be her."

"What do you feel?"

"I don't know. Confused? Out of my element? I like being around you and watching you work and listening to your voice and going to the grocery store and seeing how happy you are when you eat and knowing that you want me around for some weird reason and-“ he tries to catch his breath as Yusuke laughs.

"Then you are already not her." He closes the distance between them and kisses him softly. "Akira, if you are willing, I wish to be with you." Akira's heart leaps as he stares into Yusuke's eyes. He takes the man's face in both his hands, too enrapt in his gaze to even be repulsed by the ashen, too long appendages of his own bare hands.

"I am," he says simply before tilting his head upward to accept another kiss, the slight difference in height just enough to warrant some minor adjustments. Yusuke doesn't seem to mind any of it as he rests his hands on the small of Akira's back, pulling him as close as possible as the kiss deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re really gettin there, friends.


	11. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s “the chapter.” Yep. THAT chapter. If you don’t want the smut, that’s alright. I’ll see ya at the end notes.

Akira's back hits the wall again as he allows Yusuke's tongue to explore his mouth. Just as Yusuke is pulling away, Akira gently bites down on his tongue, earning a shiver as Yusuke wraps his arms tightly around him. They break, and Akira puts a hand on Yusuke's chest and pushes him backward until his legs hit the bed and he falls onto his back, looking up expectantly. "And you're sure you wanna do this?" Akira checks one last time, a devious grin lighting up his face as he gnaws his lower lip.

Yusuke snatches him forward by the waistband of his jeans and crashes their lips together as he firmly plants his hand in his hair. He rolls them until he lies between Akira's legs, much like the last two times they'd tried this. Only this time, Yusuke won't allow any distractions. He pulls away from the kiss to remove Akira's shirt and then his own before Akira pulls him back down, their hands wildly exploring each other's exposed skin. Yusuke's hand dips low, and Akira groans as Yusuke pulls away to deal with their remaining clothes. He stands there panting as Akira lies there doing the same.

They eye each other a moment longer before Akira pulls his legs up in a silent invitation. With a smirk that makes Akira twitch, Yusuke moves toward the nightstand; but before he can reach the drawer, Akira grabs his hand and takes his middle and ring fingers into his mouth. Yusuke's eyebrows raise for a second before he chuckles seductively and adds his index finger. He watches Akira swirl his tongue around the digits and runs his free hand through the demon's hair. Once his fingers are dripping, he pulls them away and replaces them with his tongue as he prods Akira's entrance. The first finger slips past with relative ease as he guides Akira back down to the bed. The second finger meets more resistance, and Akira slowly pulls his knees closer to his chest as he hums into the kiss. The final finger is nearly dry when it joins the other two, and Yusuke slides them in and out slowly. Akira groans and claws Yusuke's back as the pace increases. Yusuke removes his fingers altogether and actually does grab the lube this time. Akira swirls his tongue around his own middle finger as he hungrily watches Yusuke stroke the clear gel onto himself. Yusuke growls low as he positions himself between Akira's thighs. Akira whines in anticipation and props himself up on his elbows. His breathing picks up at the sight and sensation of the head sliding in, and he drops his head backward as Yusuke takes hold of the underside of his thighs.

Yusuke only pauses once he’s fully inside, giving Akira the chance to adjust. But it’s a chance Akira is too impatient to take. He reaches for Yusuke and takes a handful of the man’s hair when he leans down. He pulls him close enough for their noses to meet before demanding “now” in a tone that sounds to Yusuke a lot like someone who’s used to getting his way suddenly learning to beg. Yusuke grins as he pulls back and begins. Akira pulls him even closer, trying desperately to draw as little blood as possible as he clings to him. Yusuke runs his teeth down Akira’s neck as he pulls out of the demon’s grasp. He places a firm hand on Akira’s chest, gently pinning him to the bed as he continues to move, his pace steadily increasing.

He seems to hit something, and Akira’s eyes flash, a hint of his true form peeking through as he slashes at Yusuke’s chest, leaving angry red marks on the skin. Yusuke is undeterred, motivated, even. With a sinister chuckle, he rests his hand firmly on Akira’s throat with just enough pressure to feel the demon work to breathe. This seems to take Akira off guard, if the look in his eyes and the way he grabs Yusuke’s arm are any indication. He whines something in a language Yusuke doesn’t speak as he tightens his grip on the man’s arm, his breathing reduced to hyperventilated gasps. Yusuke tightens his grip ever so slightly and applies just a bit more force into his thrusts, and his name cuts through the unintelligible string of speech as Akira’s body shudders through their shared release.

Yusuke unhands Akira’s throat and leans down to plant lazy kisses on his face as he pulls out. The demon runs his hand down Yusuke's chest before coming to rest on his hip, and as the man shivers under his touch, Akira can feel the soft weight against his thigh becoming increasingly less soft. He looks up in shock. No one had ever been ready again so quickly before. Yusuke eyes him hungrily as he repositions himself to where they form a broken sixty-nine. Akira can't help but grab on to Yusuke's thigh as he watches him begin to work himself open, feels him take Akira's own rising member in hand and wrap his lips around the head. Akira is almost angry at how good Yusuke is at this and just barely resists the urge to satisfy himself in the man’s throat.

When Yusuke is sufficiently worked open, he raises himself to all fours, resting his head on the mattress and looking back at Akira expectantly. Akira takes the hint and quickly lines himself up. He gently runs his claws up the backs of Yusuke’s thighs and down his back, pushing in slowly all the while. With a groan, Yusuke buries his face in the sheets he’s now grasping so tightly before pushing himself back toward Akira. The demon gasps then laughs a bit at this man who’s been one surprise after another for nearly a year. He grabs Yusuke’s hips and begins moving in time with him and soon takes over, picking up the pace with each muffled moan. It’s not long before Yusuke’s head suddenly springs up. He cries out as his back arches and his legs start to give way before he collapses altogether with Akira’s arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Akira bites into the man’s shoulder as he feels Yusuke’s body convulse beneath him, his face once again buried in the covers.

Akira pulls away and lies on his stomach trying to catch his breath. After some time, Yusuke sits up, his hair heavy with sweat, body resistant to movement and yet still demanding more. With all the grace of the undead, Yusuke straddles Akira's legs, lines himself up, and slowly pushes in as Akira turns just enough to take a handful of Yusuke's hair and kiss him lethargically. Yusuke rests his face in the crook of Akira's neck as he uses his last remaining strength to hammer one last orgasm from Akira's prostate. Akira's free hand tears into the sheets as his mouth hangs open in a loud moan. It's not long before he's tightening around him again, legs trembling as he collapses. One final time, Yusuke pulls out and drops like dead weight next to Akira, both completely spent and completely satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So yeah. That’s that. We’re pretty close to the end now. Hopefully the next chapter or two won’t disappoint. Thanks for reading (or just dropping by, if you opted to avoid this chapter)!


	12. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call it an epilogue

Akira wakes feeling lighter than air and yet still utterly exhausted. His memory is a foggy mirror in which the vaguest hints of forms are materializing. He opens his eyes and lazily looks over the man—his man—and smirks to himself. His eyes widen when they come into focus. As he lies there listening to Yusuke's steady heartbeat and watching the gentle rise and fall of his bare chest, he sees his own hand. He sits up with a start, the sudden movement and rush of cold air stirring Yusuke from sleep. "Good morning," comes his sleep-laden greeting.

Akira may have been aroused all over again at his voice if he weren't still worn out and in shock at what he was seeing. "Look!" He holds his hands up to Yusuke who takes them and kisses them drowsily. "See anything different?"

"They're smaller, no claws, same color as your face instead of gray..." Yusuke turns away to yawn.

"Y-yeah." Akira is surprised he actually noticed. "Do you know what this means?"

"I won't have to stretch myself next time?" Yusuke pulls him and the blanket close.

"How are you even thinking next time already? I'm too tired to even want...." With a gasp, he sits up again as Yusuke groans. "Don't you get it?"

Yusuke pulls him back down. "It gets colder each time you do that."

"Yusuke, I think... I think I'm human."

"We will add clothes shopping to the list of things to do tomorrow."

"I'm serious."

"As am I." Akira frowns a bit at Yusuke's lukewarm response but doesn't move away again, the cold now seeping into his awareness. The fog that had been clouding his memory dissipates, and for the first time, he remembers who he was.

"Yusuke..." his voice barely breaks the silence. Yusuke hums and continues to idly caress Akira's back. "I remember now." Yusuke listens to Akira's tale with much more interest than his tired expression suggests. Akira was born to human parents around the same time as Yusuke was. He had a normal life, friends, pretty good grades in school. But just before the start of his second year of high school, he found himself in the wrong place at the right time, depending on who you ask. "I was only trying to help her, but she sided with him when the police showed up. I'm sure she had her reasons, it just....” he frowns. “Then I hear some strange chanting, and then," he gestures to the two of them. "Nearly ten years of this."

"The centuries of memories?"

"False, or at least not my own."

"To keep you from asking questions, no doubt."

Akira nods. "I could've been lost forever if I never met you."

"Am I your Prince Charming?"

"Shut up," he laughs. "This isn't a fairytale."

"Certainly has the elements of one."

They lie in a comfortable silence before a thought occurs to Akira. He lifts his head to look Yusuke in the face. "Did you suspect I was anything but a demon? Did you know I was actually human?”

"Not at all. Humans do not often fade in and out of existence at will.”

"So... so you were just ready to potentially be tormented for the rest of time just to be with me?"

"Indeed."

"You're insane!"

"You're worth it. Ah," he holds up a hand as Akira opens his mouth to protest. "I won't argue this. We have quite the list of human things to start tomorrow. Let us rest for now."

"What else is on the list? I only need a few clothes and things."

"Would you like to find your family?"

He hadn’t thought about it, but “I guess I would. Now that I can’t drag you to Hell, do you still wanna be tied to me for the rest of your days?”

Yusuke laughs. “I essentially sold my soul for a single night with you, and you think having to share food will change that?”

“What if I said I’d introduce you as my husband?” He bites his lip, and Yusuke can’t help but smile.

“You won’t scare me off, Akira.” He wraps his arms more firmly around Akira, pulling him closer in the process. As he listens to Yusuke’s breathing deepen with sleep, he can feel the sincerity behind his words. Yusuke had known him at his worst and loved him, even when he fought him. Yusuke had bested the demon, and as he slowly drifts off to sleep as well, he almost lets himself hope this is in fact the start of happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Originally, this was supposed to be like 4 chapters max, but ideas just kind of kept coming until they didn’t, so this is our ending. I’m not 100% pleased with it, but it’s always hard to find a good way to end slice of life stories, so I’m hoping for at least a passing grade😓 I sincerely thank you for reading my first longer work and for commenting. It seriously makes my day to hear from you. I have more planned for our boys, if you wish to bear with me for a time—some one shots, some series—so look forward to them. Thanks again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Phantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041965) by [Arsoemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon)


End file.
